A Day at the Beach
by ninjabookworm24
Summary: Its going to take a big job to help the stalker Philby win Willa's heart. Will he Succeed?
1. A Forced Plan

**Hi, people it's , me, and umm this is my first story, and I got this idea out of my head on my way to the beach, thinking about my crush. Yeah I know, I'm weird. ****. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Willa's POV

I was at home with Charlene, we just finished watching the _Hunger Games, _even though me and Charlie have watched it a million times. But I could NEVER get tired of this movie.

" so whaddya wanna do now Charlie?" I asked.

"oh! I know, let's go to the beach!" she exclaimed.

"noooooo, you know I hate bathing suits," I complained.

My older sister always forces me to buy bikinis, and I despise them because people always stare at me, probably because I look disgusting.

"oh, Wills, you know everyone stares at you 'cause your gorgeous," she said as if reading my thoughts.

I blushed. " yeah, right, whatever. I'm not going,"

" pwease pwease pwease pwease" she pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog face. Crap, I could never say no to that face. _Look away, Willa, look away. _But of course, as always, I gave in.

" fine, I'll go," I said, defeated.

"YAAAAY!" I had to cover my ears as she screamed. " okay, get in your bikini, I'll go home and get mine."

She left my room. I sighed, _hopefully, no one I know is there, _I thought. Then I got up to get changed.

* * *

**okay, sorry, it's much, but it's just a project. please review!**


	2. Annoying Sisters and a Guest

**Wow, I really do not know what to say, I've gotten so many reviews and follows and favorites, and it feels amazing. Thank you soooo much. You all get virtual hugs! **** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Keepers ;_; **

Willa's POV

Before I put on my bathing suit, I called out to my older sis, Sara, that I was going to the beach, and she went cray cray. Sara sprinted upstairs to my bedroom and screamed almost as loud as Charlene. "OMG, Willa, your actually going outside in a bikini!? Let me pick one out for you!" before I could even react, she opened the door and pushed me aside to go the closet. She hurriedly picked out a sparkly, turquoise bikini and shoved it in my face.

"Change and hurry! I CANNOT miss this." She left the room. _Well, I guess I have no choice. _And I put on the horrid thing. _The color isn't that bad…shut up, Willa!_

Just as I was finishing putting on the bikini, Sara came in…with her phone. _Oh sh-_ a bright light blinded me. Before I could punch her in the face, she ran out the door yelling, "I AM SO PUTTING THIS ON FACEBOOK, AND PS YOU LOOK TOTES FABOO, SIS!" _That son of a- _HONK HONK there was Charlie. I quickly put on a light pink dress for the beach, a towel, sandals, and hurried out of the door. "Bye, Sara, I hate you" I yelled. I slammed the door.

"Hey, Wills!" Charlene said happily. But I was looking at the back seat where a girl with strawberry blond hair with a pink streak, sunglasses, and ear buds was sitting, Jess. Charlene saw my stare and asked, "You don't mind that I invited Jess, do you? She called and she was so bored without Amanda…I just couldn't say no,"

I smiled, "naw, I don't mind. Hey, Jess." She kept staring ahead, "Jess? JESS!" I yelled. She jumped and fell onto the seat. She got back up and smiled at me "HEY WILLA" she yelled over her music in her headphones. _My gosh, what is with all the screaming today? _I just waved and smiled then got in the front seat.

I asked Charlene to put the top down; I just loved the wind in my hair. She put the top down in her red convertible. We headed towards the beach.

**That's the end for this chapter, people. Next chapter will be in Philby's POV thanks for reading! Sorry if it's too short. **

**R&R! **


	3. A Stalker

**Hey, people! It's me again, with another chapter! ^.^ thanks for everything you guys are doing to help this story. Whenever you guys review, I come home and go straight to my PC and start writing. Sorry, am I being too mushy? This is my first story, and I want to make sure everyone knows how thankful I am…um I'll just stop talking now. On to the story! **

Philby's POV

I was driving around, looking for something interesting to do, with Finn out with Amanda and Maybeck at the gym, I have nothing to do. I was just going were my mind was taking me. Well, my mind is really stupid because I ended up in Willa's neighborhood. _Nice job, mind, it's not like you'll go to her door and ask her out…and she probably has other plans. _I rode through the neighborhood to a gas station to get some gas (not the fart kind) and snacks.

The 7-11 was packed; I waited in line behind a red convertible with a blond putting gas in. I didn't pay much attention to her; I just wanted to get out of this crowded place. My gaze wondered over to the right, with a pale arm sticking out of the convertible. I knew who's arm that was immediately, I have studied that hand since the day I first laid my eyes on her, wanting to hold it for hours. It was Willa.

_Well, go say up to her and say something, Philby! _Said a voice that sounded a little like Finn and Maybeck. No way was I going to do that! While I was thinking, a strawberry blond with sunglasses got in the car with two bags in her hands. Then the topless car drove away. That snapped me out of my thoughts, and I absentmindedly followed them.

My mind was racing. _So if that was Willa, then the blond was Charlie and the girl with the sunglasses was…Jess. Yeah. _

_ Wait wait wait, Philby, why are you following them?! _Said a coward voice that sounded a lot like me. _You are such a stalker. _My mind is so mean.

But all the same, I kept following the group, wondering where the girls were going.

~POV change~

Willa's POV

I loved this feeling; the wind in my shoulder length brown hair, feeling like I controlled the wind with my hand out the window. Ahh this is the life, but it didn't last long enough.

About 10 minutes after the gas station, we arrived at the beach. Me, Charlene, and Jess got out of the car with our stuff. We headed across the bridge and on to the soft sand, I took off my sandals. To my surprise, the beach was practically empty, with scarcely half a dozen people just sun bathing and about four people in the water, all of them kids. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. _Thank god there's no one here. _

We all headed down the sand to set up our stuff. I picked a spot in front of the sun, where the ocean shone beautifully. I set up my chair, dug a hole in the sand, put my beach umbrella in the hole, sat down, and took out a book. I was re-reading _the Mark of Athena_; it immediately got me entranced in the sheer awesomeness of Greek mythology. If I was disturbed, no one would want to be there.

~POV change~

Charlene's POV

Jess and I set up our stuff the way Willa did, but compared to Wills, we were as fast as purple turtles. Once we finished, Willa was halfway through the book she was reading. _Uh-oh, _I thought, _she has that look in her eyes. _Willa could not be bothered, or baaaad things will happen. Jess FINALLY took out her ear buds, and almost made the biggest mistake of her life. "Hey, Wi-"I quickly covered her mouth, and dragged her out of ear shot.

"Jess, do you want to die?" I asked seriously.  
"Uhhh, what?" she answered, really confused.  
"Never mind, just don't bother Willa, K? She'll be back with us in like 20 minutes."  
"Whatever, let's go in the water."

And we ran to the cool, salty water.

**So, did you like? Did you notice I made it a little longer? No? Well, I did, just for you guys. Tell me if you want it longer, and I will do just that. And I made my deadline! :D yay! I told myself Sunday or Monday, and its Monday. Even if it is FCAT. Well until next time! **


	4. Finally at the Beach

**Hey hey! Sooo yeah, I haven't posted in a while, sorry. I had big tests all week, and drama rehearsal until 5:00pm every day. Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Jess' POV

Even though Willa finally finished her book (gods, she's fast) she refused to come in the water, so Charlene suggested we get some food at the snack bar by the beach. All of us agreed eagerly. I offered to take everyone's order and get them. Willa was especially happy about that, in fear that someone might see her.

_Why wouldn't Willa want to be seen? _I thought to myself as I walked across the sand to the snack bar, _I wish I was as pretty as her. At least she has the perfect guy for her, that actually likes her. Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself, Jess! You don't need a man. _I reassured myself. Before I knew it, I was already at a stand that read "seaside snacks". I started ordering.

~POV change~

Philby's POV

I wasn't very surprised that they went to the beach, I mean, who wouldn't with this beautiful weather? But what really took me aback was that practically no one was there.

It was a good thing, though, because there wouldn't be that many people to recognize him as a DHI and take swarm him and ruin his mission. _Stalker. _My mind said again. _I AM NOT A STALKER! _

My stomach grumbled, I looked around for something to eat. I walked to a snack bar and got in line behind a girl who seemed to be Jess. _Uh-oh, what do I do? Everything is going to be fine, just act natural._ Meanwhile I tried to look at what I would I want, but before I could I could do anything, Jess turned around with a tray of food that went straight in my face and purple polo shirt.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU—Philby? What are you doing here?! Oh, wait until Wills hears about this." She said, forgetting all about the food and started to run down to the beach.  
I grabbed her arm before she got anywhere.  
"No, please don't tell Willa that I'm here, please,"  
"why not?"  
"Umm, uh,"_ come on, think of a good excuse._" I have to tell her something and I want it to be surprise." I mentally face palmed myself. _Great job, now I have to think of something to tell her.  
_"Oh, ok. But you're paying for the food, then."  
"Fine." I grumbled.

I payed with no further argument. I was very surprised that Jess didn't ask anything else, like how I knew they were there. Man that would've been a disaster. _Stalker. _My mind said again in a sing-song voice. Ugh.

I went to the bathroom to change into my swim trunks (don't ask me how they got into my backpack) and to think of something to say that hopefully wouldn't embarrass me.

**Well, theres that chapter. sorry if its too short. Anyway, thank you guys for all the suporrt. And now without further a do, this thing.  
guest review responses.**

**keeper8: im so glad you think so! And thanks, it took me a long time to make up.**

**Rose: yeah, me too. I kinda based that off of me.**

**CandC123: I post it today! :| eh… yeah.**

**Thanks again! 3 :3**


	5. Help is on the Way

**Hi, people! 'tis I, ninjabookworm24 back with another chapter. sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't really had many ideas, but now I finally have one! Enjoy! Hopefully… sorry again, guys.**

Willa's POV

Jess came back empty-handed. Ugh. What was she doing? I can see a snack bar all the way over here.

"wheres the food, Jess?" I asked grumpily. Willa not happy when hungees

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh," she blushed. She knew something she wasn't supposed to, I could see it in her eyes.

~POV change~

Jess' POV

Come on, jess, think of something!

I quickily screamed, ran, scooped up willa over my shoulder, and ran into the ocean.

"OH MY GOD JESS! WHAT THE F—."

I threw her in the water, then ran for my life.

Philby's POV

What to do…

*suddenly*

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY, I CAN SHAKE MY BOOTY!"

Amanda?

I turned around and waved to Finn and Amanda. They came over, Amanda dancing all the way over. " Hey, I got a text that the girls were here. Are they?" I directed her to where they were. But before she went over there, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "stalker," she winked and danced over to the girls.

Finn sighed.

"Dude, it's an emergency." I said

He got a confused look on his face. I explained everything.

Finn whipped out his cell phone. "I'm calling Maydork, this will take three."

**Well, that's that. Its short, but bear with me. Sorry again. Got the booty thing from my sis. Thanks, Vale.**


End file.
